Sweet Dreams
by RoXaS-NyU
Summary: Sora's being abused by his dad and has serious issues, Riku likes Sora but is having trouble admitting his feelings for him rated M for violence angst and lemon RxS YAOI lemon later maybe


Asuka: alright **Disclaimer** time

Roxas: **Disclaimer** In no way does this bum own me Sora or any other Kingdom hearts charcters she owns the videogames but not us we belong to some company called Square Enix….

Asuka: all three games yup yup still want finally remix tho X3 alright got this idea off of Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams yeah I know cheesy but onward to da stuff XD

A/N I make Sora suffer because I love him 3

He backed up against the wall bracing himself for the upcoming blows from his father "you'll never amount to anything! Your worthless! Worthless!" he punched Sora in the stomach knocking all the wind out of him he slumped down as tears streamed down his cheeks. His father stormed out leaving Sora battered and bruised. Sora closed his eyes 'let this all be a dream a horrible nightmare…' he opened his eyes and faced reality it was a real. He curled up and cried himself to sleep denying his very existence.

An annoying buzzing noise caused Sora to shift on the floor he opened his eyes and slowly stood up heading towards the alarm to shut it off. He then slowly made his way to the bathroom being very careful not to make too much noise he undressed and checked himself for bruises. "crap" Sora said touching one of the bruises there were 3 in total. He quickly slipped into the shower he finished quickly and after drying off he was getting dressed. He grabbed his things and quietly made it down the stairs, He was on the couch a couple of bottles around him.

Sora tiptoed to the door and opened it he let out a relaxed sigh and was about to walk out until…"where the fuck do you think your going?" Sora turned around stepped back and gulped "school…" "Why go to school when your grades are horrible as it is now get back inside fix up the house and make me breakfast like your supposed everyday of your damned life…." Sora closed his eyes then glared at him "no I want to go to school…" 'biggest mistake ever you douche' Sora conscious said His dad grabbed him and threw him out on the sidewalk "and don't you ever come back you worthless trash!"

"shit…now I'm homeless…"

He got up and walked to school casually 'life can be cruel…but somewhere out there…is there someone waiting for me…then I guess everybody is looking for something I guess…' lost in his train of thought he bumped into someone " oh sorry…" Sora said looking up at who he bumped into "Riku!" "the one and only" Riku said smiling "I was on my way to pick you up you've missed school so much I was getting worried but I guess I was late" "you know you didn't have to …" Sora said looking down at the ground 'it's a good thing you didn't too he would've….hurt you' Sora thought "Hey Sora you look depressed what happened? " 'Riku…My best friend he was always there for me when all this stuff happened he was the one who tried to cheer me up and make it all better…' "did he hit you again were you hurt badly? Is that why you didn't come to school last week?" 'of course he hit me…but I don't want you to know that...I don't want to see you sad…' " no just right now…he kicked me out that's all"

"kicked you out! What the fuck!" "Riku it's okay…really please don't worry about it" Sora grabbed his hand and smiled at him "please" 'that smile that could brighten any day of my life I want to protect it…but I couldn't the world didn't let me no matter how hard I tried' Riku thought squeezing Sora's hand " alright" "thank you Riku" Sora flung his arms around Riku pulling him into a tight hug " Vanilla and Cinnamon" Riku said smiling "huh?" "uh nothing" Riku blushed "c'mon lets go Riku"

Later at school on the roof

"Sora where the hell have you been I've been looking everywhere for you!" 'Kairi my girlfriend…she was popular and I wasn't people say she's just using me but I choose not to listen to rumors…' "hey back off ms. Bitches a lot!" "stuff it pretty boy!" Riku growled at Kairi as he stood in front of Sora " did you just growl at me?" "Riku…" Riku looked at Sora and backed off "yes Kairi?" "listen dweeb people have been saying that your cheating on me with another hoe so guess what Mr. Big shot it's over!" "Kairi…I'm…" "talk to the hand dork! And shove those words where the sun don't shine" Kairi stomped off and Sora finally giving up fell to his knees " freaking 5 cent hore!" Riku yelled then came down next to Sora grabbing him "it's okay let it all out…cry.." Sora held onto Riku and cried

Asuka: well first chapter done what do you people think I know it was kinda short but hey I'm trying man Kairi's a bitch but yeah…poor Sora-chan…

Roxas: your twisted… :(

Asuka: but it'll all lead up to a happy ending…or will it mwahahahaha well um review please


End file.
